


Reminders

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwayne needs these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Dwayne set the knife down, blowing away the dust and splinters from all his work. Eleven small bits of wood. Crosses, Star of Davids, Crescent Moons, and two that were the best Corp symbols he could make for the couple of atheists.

Eleven symbols for eleven lives.

He picked up the hand drill next to put a small hole in each one. He'd made them all small so he could wear them.

His eye, his arm, his chest… all marked him with reminders of the dying. These markers were to remind him to live hard for the eleven lives lost.

**Author's Note:**

> While its been some time since my last watch (at least four months, OMG), I went with IMDb to get the number. I cannot recall anyone not listed on there. But, if I have erred in counting the Marines, PLEASE tell me.


End file.
